Construct
by dawicf
Summary: After a potential match-making goes too far, Elsword takes his frustration out on the training field. While there, he makes a new friend whose entire existence is a mystery.
1. Prologue

Construct

After a practical joke goes too far, Elsword takes his frustration out on the training field. While there, he makes a new friend whose entire existence is a mystery.

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Asura

Add: Mastermind

So, I scrapped my first idea. After toying with ideas, I finally decided to work with this. My work pairs Elsword with an OC of mine. So yeah. And if my work has _any_ similarities to anybody else's work, I sincerely apologize. It is not intentional by any means. I try not to read many fanfictions to prevent me ripping off other peoples' ideas.

Kara: Nightshade

* * *

 _Prologue_

If any word could describe the destruction that had just occurred, it would be something akin to "obliteration." But even that wouldn't do it justice. The demons came out of nowhere. But they certainly made their presence known. To anyone who was still alive, that is. And that number amounted to zero. Nobody survived the onslaught. The demon attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Panic was spreading across the continent. And heading this conquest was a demon unlike the rest. The foot soldiers were clumsy and stupid. This commander preferred not to step in the fray himself. He relished the suffering and destruction wrought by the demons. His second-in-command, however, was another story.

She was a. . .unique case. She did not enjoy the destruction the demons caused. She was not a demon, but she worked with the bloodthirsty monsters. However, she would follow her master's orders to the letter if she were commanded so. She stood in as a messenger for the demon soldiers, as her master did not wish to bother with his own forces. But she has a reason for promoting the one thing she abhors. It is her wish to understand why people commit the actions they do, be they human or demon.

"Master," she said after their latest attack, "I do not understand why we attack these human populaces. There is no real purpose to it."

 _"Actually, Kara, I have a reason for these attacks,"_ he explained. _"I am attempting to lure out a certain group. They have troubled far too many demonic squadrons. I aim to destroy them._

"Who is this group you are referring to?" she asked.

 _"Are you familiar with the El Search Party?"_ her master answered.

"I have heard the name, but I can't quite remember where. Master, may I seek this Party myself?" she asked, willing to follow her master and yet pursue her own agenda.

 _"I do not object, but I must advise caution. Even engaging them one-on-one is a fatal mistake. As a group, they are nigh unstoppable._ _And besides, you may find the answer to the question you seek. After all, I created you as a Construct."_

Constructs are beings long-thought extinct. One merely needs to gather the pieces together. It's sort of like a jigsaw puzzle, but it's put together with alchemy. It's a dangerous process, as even the slightest miscalculation can have fatal repercussions.

"I have not forgotten, and I am grateful for your giving me life. But I have one more question. What if this group is able to answer my question and, in the end, I decide to stay?"

 _"Then that is_ your _decision to make. I want you to learn the answer for yourself. But let me give you some advice. Everyone has their own reason for doing what they do. You know the reason why I attack these villages and cities."_

"I see. Then I shall see you when I next see you. I bid you farewell, Master Ran," Kara before departing on her mission.

 _"Indeed,"_ Ran said. _"It will only be a matter of time. Then, when I have all of you, you will die. Well,_ almost _all of you. . ."_

 _End of Prologue_


	2. Going WAY Too Far

_Chapter 1: Going WAY Too Far_

It was one of those mornings where everything felt right. You wake up, and you feel like you could rule the world (Or at least, as much as one person can rule the world.). But one person alone isn't enough. Now eight people is another story. The problem is, this group was more likely to wreck the world than rule it. And one of the members was waking up to a VERY bad morning. And it would soon be two.

The El Search Party had a house tucked away in the forest near Lake Noah in Ruben for when they wanted to escape the nonstop demon-slaying life that heroes had. It was "the price of fame," as Rena put it. But a certain redhead was about to suffer ALOT more than the price of fame. For reasons he could not explain, when he woke up, he found himself facing a man's worst enemy. How does one explain his situation when he wakes up next to a sleeping girl, and in her night clothes, no less.

 _(Elsword's POV)_

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_ I exclaimed. Not out loud of course. That would have sent me to an early grave. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Aisha. _Okay, okay, okay. Let's slow down and think about this... Ah, damn it! I got nothing! Well, I KNOW I didn't do this. Wait, what am I saying?! I should be asking why I'm here. What happened while I was sleeping? Okay, let's rule out what could have happened:_

 _1\. Aisha invited me in here. No. Just... No._

 _2\. I sleepwalked in here. Possible, but unlikely. This is the first time this has happened._

 _3\. We actually had... I'm not going to finish that!_

 _4\. Someone dropped me in here while I was asleep. Likely, and I wouldn't put it past some people_ _._

I decided to go with option 4. It was the most likely answer. But what were they counting on? Were they _actually_ counting on if we would...? Once I thought about it some more, I realized that there was only one person sadistic enough to do this to me.

Now I was confronted with a challenge. I had to sneak out of a girl's room without making any noise. But I knew that was easier said than done. But I still had to try.

 _"Oh, what are we up to so early?"_ a voice asks me. _"You know, this ain't good for you. Not healthy to engage in that when you're so young. Nope, not healthy at all."_

Angkor. I had forgotten all about that pesky demon. Aisha formed a contract with that freak bat a few months ago. If I'm being honest, I think the bat's nothing but a pervert. He put Aisha in clothes so revealing, the only way to top it was with a swimsuit. Angkor said something about it emphasizing her breasts, but there's nothing to work with there. I mean, come on, Eve's boobs are bigger than the grapehead's!

"You know, Ang," I whispered, using our personal nickname for him, "I didn't do anything. I didn't come in here on purpose."

 _"Heh, tell that to_ HER _,"_ the demon said, laughing maniacally. I look up and Aisha is perfectly awake. And she does NOT look happy. Not in the least.

"Well, peace was nice while it lasted," I say to myself before hell ensues.

 _(Narrator's POV)_

And Elsword was right. But how can things be peaceful when a girl on your own team is trying to kill you? But Aisha can't be blamed for this. And neither can Elsword. The _real_ culprits were sitting downstairs, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"I don't mind helping, but don't you think this was a little overboard?" a boy with silver hair asked the elf sitting across the room.

Add was becoming stronger and stronger. He had perfected his Dynamo system so that they were almost completely independent from him.

"Was it?" the elf, Rena, asked in response. "I didn't think so. I only meant to get those two together. It's long overdue, if you ask me."

Even though Rena kept Elsword and Aisha in check, she couldn't resist playing matchmaker. And she would go to extreme lengths to make sure her plans worked. And that was when they heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE, ELBAKA?!" Aisha's voice screamed so loud that anyone within 3 miles of earshot would have heard, if there was anybody else around. But the only people around were the eight (seven, with Elsword's possible passing) people inside the house.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything. I'm as shocked as you are!" Elsword's protests were in vain. A few seconds later, the redhead came bolting down the stairs, followed quickly by the purplette. It was a miracle she hadn't managed to kill him. Yet.

Rena was watching the scene unfold with a smile on her face. She knew that deep down, Aisha didn't hate Elsword. And that's what Rena was counting on. That she might just like him enough to. . . A blush appeared on Rena's face as she imagined what would happen.

"I know that look. So it _was_ you!" Elsword yelled, pointing at Rena, whose blush didn't fade away fast enough.

"Guilty as charged," Rena said, admitting to her plot.

"Whatever. I'm going to train. Y'all know where to find me," Elsword said giving up and walking out the front door.

Now obviously, Elsword needed to vent some steam. And training lets him do just that.

"Wait! Elbaka!" Aisha's voice called to him. As she ran up to him, she said, "I'm sorry. I thought you had done that on purpose."

"It's cool," Elsword replied. "I'll see you when I get back."

The training field was a fair distance from the house. On the off chance that some attack would go wayward and destroy their house, they moved it away. Elsword's training sessions could last anywhere from 30 minutes to 4 hours. But when you're proficient in two different weapons, it's important to train rigorously in both.

Now because Elsword was feeling rather upset, his fire magic was exponentially stronger. But it was also much more destructive. It was so destructive, in fact, that his flame runes started to turn black instead of their crimson red. Elsword realized this, but he kept going. He was the kind of person who vented his anger. He didn't bottle it up.

 _(Elsword's POV)_

"DAMN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!? IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I yelled, almost as loud as Aisha had a few minutes ago. All I could to let it out was to keep shooting fire runes into the sky. Each one was more destuctive than the last. The color grew darker and darker, until my last shot was jet-black. Magic reflects the user's soul and emotions.

I finally ran out of energy. I couldn't even lift my sword, I was so exhausted. I collapsed onto the ground and thought about what just happened.

"Geez, to think I shot black fire," I said, laughing at the same time. "I must be pretty messed up to create that. The way I'm feeling, I'm not going anywhere. I'm too tired. Maybe I'll just take a nap. Yeah, that sounds nice."

Obviously, sleeping under the sun won't work, so I managed to crawl to the nearest tree. I leaned against it, closed my eyes, and began to doze off.

...

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I had a good nap. And apparently, "good" translated to "long." The sunlight was just starting to turn burnt orange.

"Crap! How long was I out!?" I shot awake. "Oh, man, if I don't get back, Rena'll have my head on a platter. Lucky for me she's a vegetarian. But the others..."

I couldn't imagine how well I would taste going down my friends' throats, but it was NOT a pleasant thought. I know I slept for a while, but I still had trouble standing. I guess my magic hadn't recovered yet. Then I received a surprise.

"Who are you?" a voice asked me, seemingly from nowhere. I knew its owner had to be around. The voice belonged to a female, and it came from around this field. I wouldn't have heard it otherwise.

"It's hard to answer you if I can't see you," I answered. "If you'll come where I can see you, we can have a decent talk."

Suddenly, the tree branches above me rustle, and down drops my mystery guest. The only word to describe her would be "mysterious." Her short silver hair rustled in the breeze provided by her landing. Her eyes were a clear ice-blue. But the only thing I didn't like was her aura. I felt this massive aura of evil emanating from her.

"You seem to have some trouble standing," she said. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. I just used a little too much energy," I answered, hoping to get her to leave. That aura was starting to bother me. "And why am I so interesting?"

"Because, after I left, you are the only human I've had any real contact with," she answered. "I saw the large streaks of fire in the sky. I followed them here. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 **Well, this is my first real story. As in, it's the first story I began writing. I'll provide details as the story continues.**


	3. A Strange Girl

_Chapter 2: A Strange Girl_

Multiple thoughts were running through my head. At first, I thought she was just a hallucination 'cause I was still just waking up. But that thought vanished quickly.

"Okay, hold up," I said. "First, who are you? Second, why ask these random questions out of the blue? Third, why do you have that demonic aura?"

"Fair enough," she answered. "I will answer your questions, but it is more polite that you answer _mine_ first. To your first question, I am a Construct. My name is Kara. To the second, it is my wish to understand what drives people to their actions. And to the third, this aura is caused by exposure to the demon army that is sweeping across the continent, of which I am second-in-command."

She spoke slowly, as if she were in a trance. But what the hell was a Construct?

"A Construct is a being created by alchemy. It is a being similar to a doll or puppet, except that Constructs have free will to do as they wish. However, creating one is extremely dangerous. The backlash of a failed reaction can kill the person who attempts it. I serve the demon army out of gratitude for my master," she explained, answering my unspoken question. "However, because we are not naturally born, we Constructs have little understanding of human emotion."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but that's pretty hypocritical," I said to her. "You want to understand humans better, but you're going and killing every human you see."

"Understand that it is not my wish to kill humans. On the contrary, I do not take pleasure in the slaughter of human beings," she said back. "But I go where my master goes. He commands the army. I follow him. Now, I have explained who I am. Now who are _you_? And why are you who you are?"

"Fine, if I have to," I said, still tired. "I'm Elsword. I'm what's known as a Rune Slayer, a warrior skilled in both swordsmanship and magic. And you asked why I do what I do? I want to find my sister."

"What do you mean?" she asked inquisitively. I could have sworn her voice changed slightly. "Please explain."

"When I was young, my sister taught me how to use a sword to defend myself. She taught me everything I know. But then she disappeared without a trace. She left on a mission, but she didn't tell anyone where she was going. After a few years, she didn't return and was presumed dead. But I know she's alive. And I'm going to find her."

"So that is _your_ reason. I heard you earlier, when you talked about 'Rena.' Who is she?" she asked curiously.

 _Crap! I said too much! She's with the demons! Why am I spilling my guts out to her?!_

"You have nothing to fear," she said. "I ask you these things out of my own will, not that of my master."

There she goes again! It's like she's reading my mind!

"The look on your face asks if I can read your mind. Do not worry; I am incapable of that."

 _Great. Now she has a sense of humor._ Who _was_ this girl?

Then I remembered the time.

"Hey, listen, I _really_ need to get back. I've been gone all day, and they're bound to notice something's wrong if I'm not back soon," I explained hurriedly.

"I see," she said dejectedly. "I am sorry for holding you up."

Great. Now I feel bad. But maybe there was an answer. The question was whether I (or _we_ , in this case) could pull it off.

"Maybe I have an answer. How well can you hide that aura?" I asked her.

"I could sense how strong you were when I first saw you, but you failed to notice me," she said. "I am somewhat proficient at concealing my aura. It is something my master taught me. But my skill is still incomplete."

When she tried, I couldn't detect her at all. So hiding from humans won't be a problem. But there's still one little obstacle.

"Okay, so hiding from the others won't be a problem. You want to continue talking? Then do what I say. Follow behind me, and stay out of sight. I'll talk to them and explain what happened to me, but I won't mention you. Meanwhile, you'll wait on the roof for my cue later, when everyone's asleep. Can you do that? But there's still one major problem," I told her. "One of my friends is contracted with a High Devil. There's a chance you'll be discovered. They're not as stupid they look. Do you still want to risk it?"

"Yes. I want to understand you. I can look at you as someone I can trust. And in spite of the short time we have known each other, I consider you a friend."

I was taken aback when she said this. Even though she's with the demons, she still wants to know me? But there's one question that's bugging me. _Who is her master? She said that someone created her. But who?_ But I put that aside.

"Well, we should get going. Remember what I told you. Stay out of sight, and wait for my signal. We'll continue later."

"I got it," she said. "Don't worry, they won't notice a thing."

She started talking more like a normal person. I wondered if _I_ was having this effect on her. _Nah, not possible._

The only thing on my mind as I was walking back was what would happen to me. I _really_ didn't want to go back. I've been gone all day. What would they think? I didn't want to think about what Rena would do to me. I was _not_ looking forward to that. Maybe she really _would_ serve my head on a platter.

 _Crap, crap, crap! It won't be so bad for me. I can tell the truth, and then I'll be clear, hopefully. But Kara. . .She's another story. I don't want her to get hurt... Wait, did I just think that? What is_ wrong _with me? I just met this girl, and I'm already like this_ _._

I was unsure of why I was acting the way I was. Maybe it was because I thought she deserved a chance to live like a human. Maybe it was because she reminds me of myself when I was younger. I felt lost without my sister. I relied on her guidance. She helped me become who I am. I feel that Kara is the same as me. But whatever the reason, I found myself. . .drawn to her. Maybe I was even starting to. . . _No, don't think like that! She's supposed to be the enemy. Why am I starting to fall in love with the enemy?_

 _End of Chapter 2_

* * *

 ** _Here's my take. A Construct is as Kara explained it. They are beings created through Alchemy. As these beings interact with humans and other beings, they pick up on their behavior and nature. This isn't explained 'til later, so I thought I'd do this now to prevent future confusion._**


	4. Emotion Ignition

_Chapter 3: Emotion Ignition_

 _(Kara's POV)_

I could sense that this boy, Elsword, was nervous about something. Perhaps it was me. It has only been a short time since we met, but I was talking to him like he was an old friend. I could not justify my behavior. Or perhaps it was something else. Maybe it was that Rena girl he mentioned. Did he have some relation with her?

At that thought, I felt a feeling I had never experienced before. I felt upset, and a little. . . I don't know to describe it. These feelings are so new to me. But whenever I thought that this boy spent time with another, I felt irrational. I had passed through a few human communities on my way here. I heard the word "love" quite often. All I could gather from it was that it was used to denote a stronger attachment than to say you "like" something. Is that what I am feeling for this boy?

Because we could not risk my being noticed, I trailed behind him. I thought about what kind of friends Elsword has. Who were they, and how do they act around each other? Did they mistreat him? How many were there? Were they girls? Boys?

I had to stop myself. _What is wrong with me?_ I asked myself. _Why am I acting like this?_ After thinking about it, I realized that maybe I _was_ in love with Elsword. But what would Master Ran think of this? But then I remember what he said. But was that _really_ his wish?

"Hey, Kara," Elsword's voice calls in front of me. "We're here. Wait here until I'm inside. After that, bolt up to the roof as fast as you can."

I'm guessing he meant the building in front of us. I thought it was too large for only a few people.

"How many live in there?" I asked before I could stop myself. "That house is too big for only the two of you."

"Whoa, back up. Two? You don't mean me and Rena, do you?" he asked incredulously.

"What else would I mean?" I answered simply.

"Okay. I see how you got there," he said. "Rena's the only one I talked about. But there's actually eight of us living in there. Well, whatever the case, don't move from there until I signal you, okay?" he asked me.

"I got it," I said, speaking as I figured he might.

I saw him walking up to the house. I felt like running up to him and pulling him away from that place.

"About time, Elbaka," I hear a girl's voice call out. I'm able to see her from here. _What the hell is she wearing?_

"Alright, I'm sorry," I hear him groan as he works through the door without looking at her. _At least he ignored that. But what if that's only the beginning?_

 _(Elsword's POV)_

"Alright, I'm sorry," I say to Aisha. "You don't have to bite my head off for being gone awhile."

"You're right. She doesn't have to," I hear a voice say. "That's _my_ job."

 _Ah, shit. Rena. Well, I'm dead. Sorry, Kara, but it was nice knowing you._

"If it helps any, I'm really sorry I was gone so long. I had a bad day training," I told them.

"Oh? And just _how_ bad was your day?" Rena asked. She was still pissed. I could tell.

"Well, no thanks to your stunt this morning, I wasted all my energy shooting black fire into the sky," I explained. "When I felt too exhausted to come back, I crawled under a tree and took a nap for awhile. After I woke up, I realized how late it was, but it took a while for me to get it together and come back."

"Is that the truth?" Rena asked threateningly. "I should think you're good enough to be honest."

"Yes, that's the truth. Why would I lie about this?" I asked her in response, moving slowly towards the window facing Kara's location. Being careful about it, I motioned to Kara to move quickly up to the roof. _Please, Lady El, make sure she caught my message._

"All right," Rena said, finally backing off. "I appreciate you telling me what happened. And I'm sorry for that. I just thought that you and Aisha needed to finally get together. You two would make such a cute couple."

"What would give you that delusional idea, Rena?" Aisha asked in shock, a serious blush on her face. "I don't love the baka like that! Better yet, I don't love him at all!"

"Hey, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" I asked, faking a pained expression.

"Just because I don't love you doesn't mean I hate you," Aisha said.

"Sorry, Els. That's as close to a confession you're gonna get from her," Rena said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Aisha, just stop," I said, stopping Aisha from complaining again. "You know how Rena gets. I'm tired. I'm going down early. That okay with you?"

I walked away before she can answer me. I really didn't care what she thought. Besides, I had other things to do. But I can't do anything until everybody goes to sleep. Or rather, Kara can't do anything until everybody else falls asleep.

"Alright," I said once I was in my room, "Nothing to do now but wait 'til everyone's out like a light."

"Maybe, but I don't feel like waiting," I hear a familiar voice say. "Before you ask, I concealed my aura and snuck in."

"Kara!?" I asked, just short of shouting. "The idea was for you to wait until I signaled. And how did you know this was MY room?"

"You're the only one with red covering 360° of his room. I just put 2 & 2 together."

"I give up. Do whatever you want," I say exhaustedly. "Look, if anyone comes in, you have a plan, right?"

"Of course," she said with a hint of pride. "I'll just hide under your bed."

"I don't know if you're serious or not. Okay, you can stay in here, but don't make any noise until everyone else is asleep. I need to take care of something."

As tired as I was (the day took a lot out of me), I wanted to go to bed as soon as I laid down. But that plan went to hell in a handbasket. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere trying to reason with her. I got up to leave, but Kara stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I need a little time to myself," I told her. "Now unless you want to come with me, which you are _more than welcome_ to, I'm going to take a shower. I've had a long day."

I was joking, of course. But _she_ wasn't.

"Today has been exceptionally long. Perhaps I _will_ come with you," she said with a perfect poker face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put the brakes on right there. Do you even know what you're saying? No girl ever accepts to shower with a guy."

"Why not? As long as there is no sexual contact, there should not be a problem. Now if we hurry, my getting caught will not be a problem."

Apparently, this girl did _not_ get sarcasm. And I do _not_ need any more stress on me today. It's late, and I want to sleep. Well, since I know she'll just give me more stress if I don't accept, it's just easier for me to give in.

"Fine. Do what you want. But I can't make any promises that nothing will happen."

"If you try anything, I will make the water turn as red as your hair."

"Calm down. I was joking. You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Well, I have never experienced what you call a 'joke.' You make no sense. I can never tell if you are serious or not."

"You'll learn to take it half-and-half with me."

For some reason, she found that funny. She sounded so happy, so normal. I almost forgot she wasn't human.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I didn't notice, but you're really kind of cute."

"And that reaction's just from a laugh? Wait 'til we're in the shower."

"Hey, calm down there."

"I was joking. Don't lose your cool."

I knew she'd figure it out. Now I can say it: I _am_ in love with her. I wasn't sure at first, but I pushed that doubt aside.

 _Sorry, Rena. Your plan of getting me and Aisha together has just been shot down. But hey, try hooking her up with Chung. I know he's been checking her out. And I know it ain't up to me to say this, but Aisha_ does _have a nice ass._

"What are you grinning about?" Kara asked me.

"Oh, nothing important. Just thinking about something. Now I'm off for that shower. _You_ wait here and try not to get caught."

"Have you forgotten that I'm coming with you?"

"Maybe I did. But if you're coming too, then we'll have to be careful. By this time, everybody should be eating, so if we're quick, we won't get caught. I'll move first, to give you a cue to come. I can't believe you'd actually want to shower with a guy."

"I want to understand what it's like being human. Consider this a step."

"So if the third step is wanting to shower with a guy, what goes beyond that?"

"Are you _really_ sure you want the answer to that?"

I decided _not_ to answer that. I really didn't want to go through with this. But I knew that she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in. 'Cause I'll be honest: I've never done this kind of thing before. _Why does all the weird crap happen to me!?_

"Fine. you can come with, but you're going first. I don't want you making too much trouble."

"Fine," she groans. "You could stand to have a little more fun."

"Three hours ago, you didn't know what 'fun' was."

"Whatever. Now shut up and hurry. You're the one who said we need to be quick."

She was right. There was no telling how much time was left 'til they were done. I guess I was just stalling. _Why is it always me?_

"Quit stalling, or I will make sure everyone downstairs know what you're doing. Who knows what they'd think if they knew that one of their friends stashed a girl in his room _all night long_?"

"Alright, alright! I'm just nervous. This a first for me."

"And how do you think _I_ feel?"

She got me there. We moved quickly, but we had to be quiet. At least, _she_ had to be quiet. There was nothing abnormal about me being there.

Well, that obstacle was cleared with no real problems. Now there was the issue that both of us were about to strip down in front of each other. Or at least, _one_ of us was, if Kara hadn't started undressing as soon as the door was shut.

"Do I really want to ask why you're already half-naked?"

"Because we don't have all the time in the world. Now, I don't know about you, but the only way to get this over with is to suck it up and strip it down."

"Again, a valid argument. But you could have let me know first. You know, _before_ I turned around."

"I know. It's just more fun to torture you like this. And besides, I was first, you said. And it is difficult to bathe in clothes. It's not that difficult to understand. Now, if you would, please turn away."

I was all too happy to oblige that command. I mean, I like her, but I'm just not ready for this yet. At least, that's what one half of me is saying. The other half is telling me to throw caution to the wind, not care in the least, and simply admire what I see.

"I hate doing this, but I need your help."

"Weren't you just saying _not_ to look?"

"I wouldn't say anything if I didn't need help. But I do."

"Fair enough. How may I be of assistance, your highness?"

"Sarcasm noted. The clip on my top is stuck. Could you handle it? I can't see what I'm doing."

"Alright. Since you asked."

 _(Narrator's POV)_

While that was going on upstairs, the rest of the gang was downstairs. Now, Elsword should have given Rena more credit. She knew about Elsword's hidden guest, but she didn't interfere. Actually. she was doing everything in her power to keep the rest of them downstairs so they could conclude their business.

"Hurry up," Rena said to herself. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. You know, you surprised me today, Els. You really did. And she's cute, too."

 _End of Chapter 3_


	5. Coming to Light

_Chapter 4: Coming to Light_

 _(Elsword's POV)_

Part of me wanted to groan in frustration at the fact that I was dealing with a lost cause of a female. The other part wanted nothing more than to do as she asked, and a _whole_ lot more.

"What's wrong? Distracted?" she asked me.

"Yes, but not by you. Sorry to disappoint."

"Please. Who's disappointed?"

 _(Kara's POV)_

I know I said that, but that wasn't how I really felt. I couldn't even bring myself to think about what I _really_ wanted him to do. It was too embarrassing for me.

I could feel the heat from his hands as he worked nervously. He was trembling. I can't really blame him. This has probably never happened to him. The same goes for me.

 _I love him._ Wait, where did that come from? Did I really just admit that? What would make me say that? What was it about this boy that made me feel like this?

There was nothing special about him. He acts like an idiot. He doesn't... I can't even think about him. I get too flustered. But he's not a bad person. Yes, he's an idiot, but he's nice. I can talk with him, and I don't need to be formal. It's not how it is with Master Ran.

I hear a small _click_. I guess that means he succeeded, somehow.

"You know, I'm surprised that you managed to work it apart."

"Matter of fact, I'm a little shocked, myself. I wasn't sure if I could do it, my hands were shaking so bad. But there. Now get in there before I have to shove you in there."

He sounded forceful, but he wasn't. He was just nervous about my lack of clothes. I could tell. I couldn't resist teasing him some more.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in with me?"

"Please, just stop. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What gave me away?"

I was so nervous, I almost couldn't bring myself to finish undressing. I know he wasn't looking, but that was besides the point.

"One more thing. If you look when I get out, I swear by the Lady El, you _will_ meet an early grave."

"Don't worry. I won't look. Well, probably."

I stepped into the shower, but that's when I realized I didn't know how to use it.

"Hey, which of these handles is the water?"

"The left handle's your hot water, right's your cold. The center is the shower handle. Got it? Or should I show you, to give you a better idea?"

"Don't come in! Please. I-I'm not ready."

Wait. Did I just... stutter? _What is happening to me?!_ Why does he make me feel like this? In an attempt to distract me, I turned the water on, hoping to forget the day. But all that did was confuse me even more. Now that I was alone (in a sense), I thought about today. But then Elsword permeates every thought. _Why? Why do I feel this way? What is it about him? Why do I feel so nervous? Why do I feel... happy when he's next to me?_

I get so confused thinking about him. One minute I want him to take me, and then the next it hurts to think about him. And the water wasn't making this any easier. Its heat made me think of him. I don't know how I feel. This turmoil inside me felt like I was being ripped apart. It hurt, and the pain was unbearable. I felt something down my face, something other than the water. _What is this? Why do my eyes sting?_ Then I felt my throat start to choke up. _W-W-What's happening to me?_

 _(Elsword's POV)_

She sure taking a while. Maybe something happened to her. I didn't want to go against her, but I was worried. Now I had a choice. Did I...

A. Go in there and see if anything was wrong?

B. Wait for her to finish on her own?

C. Ask her if she was alright from here?

Option C sounded good, but it's like they say, "Seeing is believing." Even if she said she was alright, how would I know? That also eliminated option B, so A it was.

I knew I was taking a chance, but I had to risk it. I _had_ to see if she was okay.

Part of me wasn't ready for this, but I had no choice. She was a friend. Actually, she was more than a friend to me. I'd never turn my back on my friends.

"Hey, Kara. Are you okay?" I asked, opening the door.

I was not prepared for what I saw. I had thought she was unconscious or something. I was way off-base. What I saw was a broken girl who was scared of herself, of what was happening to her. I felt like that once, when my sister left. I wasn't sure what would happen to me without my sister to help and guide me.

I saw myself in this girl again. I shut off the water and embraced her. I didn't care if I was getting soaked. I wasn't going to let another suffer like I had.

"W-W-What are you doing?" she asked between choked sobs.

"You're scared of what's happening to you, aren't you?"

"How-How could you know?"

"Because I felt the same way when my sister left. When she disappeared, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. She was the only person I really cared about. She raised me, she trained me. She was always there for me. And then, just like that, she was gone. I don't want anyone else feeling the same way."

And before I knew what was happening, I felt her lips touch mine. My body and mind shut down. I couldn't react. When she broke away, she looked more captivating than ever. And I really didn't know why.

"Now what was that for?"

"I guess... that was my way of thanking you for what you said. I was scared of what was happening to me. Then I had this horrible thought of what would happen if you were to disappear, or worse..."

"Now you know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, I do," she said, now she had stopped crying. "Now I've got a question. A few, in fact. 1. Is this some weird way of saying you want to join me in here? 2. _Would_ you like to join me? 3. Where do we go from here?

"Try not to put it in a way where people will get the wrong idea. But what the El? I'm already soaked."

"What people? We're the only ones in here."

"A valid point. But I still feel awkward when you put it like that. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"And where are you going?"

"Kind of difficult to undress in this tight space, don't you think?"

"Then get out of here!"

 _Believe me, nothing would please me more than to haul ass out of here._ I don't know how much longer I can take this. She's driving me over the edge. And then I heard a knock on the door. _CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!_

"Elsword?" A voice on the other side of the door called. "How's it going with her?"

Opening the door just a crack, I muttered, "Charmingly. . . Wait. You knew?!"

"You should give me a little more credit. You're terrible at keeping secrets. Anyway, I thought you could use a change of clothes when you're done. Just don't try anything with her, okay?"

"I'm sorry to say, but that will be difficult. She's been teasing me nonstop."

"Well, then I'll just ask you two not to make too much noise. And please remake the bed in the morning."

"I'll pretend you never said that."

"Well, it's your loss. She really is cute, though."

"For once, I won't argue with you."

"Hey, quit stalling. Wasn't it _you_ who gave up and decided to come in with me? Now get in here!"

"Wow, she's got you good."

"Oh, bite me."

"Okay."

"Hey, I was joking," I said as she grabbed my arm and bit down.

"Consider that a 'good luck' from me," Rena said as she closed the door.

 _(Narrator's POV)_

Her encouragement went against her feelings. Rena felt the demonic aura emanating from Kara. And because of that, she resolved that something needed to be done.

"I'm not going to let some demon kill him."

 _(Elsword's POV)_

 _Well, that just happened. Well, better get this over with._ As I prepared to be hit by more than just hot water, I thought about what Rena had said. I don't think either of us wanted to fall victim to Rena's delusions, because that would _not_ end well.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Alright, alright!"

 _Damn, won't leave me alone! Oh well._ I guess I'm about to find out if I'm ready to tackle this new challenge. As soon as I stepped in, Kara's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Thank you for what you said earlier," she says.

"These sneak attacks are what you're good at, aren't they? What, you can't turn around so I can at least see your face?"

"You know what? Shut it. And not a chance. You're already seeing too much of me, if you want my opinion. So, who were you talking to?"

"Guess I'm busted. I was just talking to Rena. As usual, she has the worst timing. And then she says all this weird crap."

"Like what?"

"Her words were, if I remember correctly, 'I'll just ask you two not to make too much noise. And please remake the bed in the morning.'"

I'm guessing that her face turned even redder, if that were possible.

"After we're done, I want to talk to her."

"You can try, but she won't listen. Rena has a bad habit of playing matchmaker."

I was finished talking about Rena, so I just let the water pour over me. I'll admit, it helped me forget what happened, but not about what's happening. All I really wanted to do was get of there ASAP. I was nervous enough as it was. Then an uncomfortable thought hit me. Kara didn't have a change of clothes.

"Well, I'm finished. See you outside. And please make sure to have some clothes on."

"Oh, very funny."

As I grabbed my clothes, I thought that maybe, just maybe, Rena had brought some for Kara. I was dismayed when I saw nothing. _Well, this is not good._

Speaking of which, I didn't recognize mine. The jacket had no sleeves, and it was longer, different from my old vest. The pants were normal enough, and for that I was grateful. _Where did she find these?_ Then a note slipped out and onto the floor.

 _I went out shopping and I found these. Well, I wasn't alone. Aisha went with me. She said she wanted to apologize for always fighting with you. She'll never admit it. Even Eve helped a little, and I emphasize "a little." She had comments about how in all the fights you get in, your uniform always stays intact. So we all chipped a little bit and I bought these for you. -Rena_

With her flair for the dramatic, Rena would be a beast in the theatre. I had to doubt some of her note, but I could believe the bit with Aisha. I do feel bad about always fighting with her, but she's the only one who keeps things interesting. I'm not stupid enough to fight Eve. Not Chung. Well, actually, that might be interesting. Raven, too. I know I wouldn't fight Add. That guy is creepy. I turned it over, and there was another note.

 _I wrote this out quick. Please be careful of that girl. She's not human. She's the farthest thing from it. I could feel this massive demonic aura from her. Know that I will keep an eye on her. And sorry. I couldn't find anything for her. -Rena._

Right. Sure, she was sorry. Now Rena needs to give _me_ a little credit. I felt that aura the instant I met her. I get the feeling there's someone working something in here.

Kara deserves the benefit of the doubt. But Rena had a point. I've felt this ominous feeling for a while now, like something's waiting for their opportunity to strike.

"Hey, when you're done, I'll be in my room."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Rena couldn't find any spare clothes for you."

"Oh, that's just perfect."

Leaving her to finish on her own, I walked across to my room. The new clothes weren't uncomfortable. Actually, quite the opposite. When I opened my door, something felt... wrong. Very wrong. The demon aura I felt from Kara was similar, but nothing in comparison to this. I didn't notice anything unusual, save for a scrap of paper on my bed. _Great. Another note. Why can't people just talk to me in person?_

 _I appreciate you caring for my creation, swordsman. I created Kara, and I will destroy her just as easily if you fail to do as I ask. I want to talk. I seek no confrontation, but things can turn unpleasant for you and your group. Come out to your little practice sandbox. And if you would, bring Kara with you. But no one else. Or you can come alone, if you wish, but you won't get all your answers. I have something to discuss with you. And remember, I WILL destroy her if you don't. It is not my wish to do that. I want her to find her own path. But she won't be able if you don't come out here. So you might want to indulge me. -Ran_

 _Well, what do you know? So_ that's _who her master was. So was I being let on? Was I being deceived? Well, there's one way to find out. Besides, I have some business with Ran, anyways._

"You know, you should tell Rena to get some spare clothes for guests," Kara said as she walked in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me," I say darkly, handing her the note I had finished reading.

"Why? What is he doing here?"

"You should know. You led him right to us."

"No, I didn't. I swear, I had no idea that he was following me."

"You had better tell me everything."

"Yes. This note is true. Ran created me. He was curious about the process, he explained to me. I cared little for the _how_ or the _why_ , only that I was able to exist. More than once, I questioned his motives for attacking human communities. He told me that he was trying to lure out a group known as the El Search Party."

"And what would Ran want with us?"

"Us? Do you mean. . . _you're the El Search Party?_

"Everyone here in this house."

"So I found my goal without meaning to."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I wanted to meet the El Search Party. Not to attack and destroy, but to socialize and communicate. That is how Constructs grow. I wanted to understand this Party more, so I set out to meet you. Of course, I met you by complete accident. But to lead Ran directly to you was the one thing I never meant or anticipated. That's the truth."

"I'll believe you. You don't have any reason to lie now."

"No. I don't."

"So, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. You have to follow his instructions. He's patient, but he is relentless as well. He'll wait there for days."

"So let's go talk to him. Besides, I owe him."

"What for?"

"The human that Ran possessed? His little sister is right downstairs. I'm gonna make him pay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Whatever you do, do _not_ try to fight him."

"Whatever."

"Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"And why shouldn't I wait for you?"

"Because I still need to finish getting dressed."

I had been so distracted by Ran, I hadn't noticed Kara's state of dress, or lack thereof, in this case. Not wanting to make a giant fuss downstairs, I opened my window and jumped down. It should have hurt, but if you know how to land, it's not a problem.

About a minute after I started walking, Kara caught up to me. She looked sad, sad that she had inadvertently led Ran to us. Part of me believed her and what she told me.

It only took us a few minutes to reach the field at our pace. And sure enough, Ran was waiting.

 _"I truly am glad that you decided to join me, swordsman,"_ Ran said. _"And you seem to be doing much better as well, Kara."_

"I am not sure that 'better' is the appropriate word, Master Ran."

"Yeah, this is all well and good, but that's not why I'm here."

 _"Of course. I expected nothing less. You really are lucky, Kara. You encountered a very honest and forthright human."_

"Shut up and get to the point!"

 _"My, aren't we impatient. Oh, very well. I shall tell you why you are here. Are you at all familiar with this?"_

He pulled a scabbard from his side. But it was empty. Then I noticed the rune on the side.

"You couldn't have..."

 _"Ah, but I did. I hardly have need of it, but it is a useful bluff when one sword is not enough."_

"And how did _you_ get a hold of Conwell?"

Conwell was a mythical scabbard whose true form was unknown. Only its name was passed down through legend. Its power, however, was said to be truly legendary. Whoever was able to tame the spirit within the scabbard was said to be able to conjure forth an additional sword. But only exceptional swordsmen could summon the blade.

 _"I believe I obtained it from that pig back in Elder. What was his name, Wally? You're aware of his fascination with legends and myths. He almost got Kara, as well. As a Construct, her existence intrigued him."_

"Wally. Why am I not surprised? So what now?"

 _"You're here because I want to see if Conwell will accept you as its master."_

 _Okay, that's unexpected._

"What's in this for you?"

 _"It's entertaining. Conwell absorbs dark energy from demons felled by its blade. If one wishes to understand its true power, the dark energy must be transferred to the user. Here's my game. The dark energy inside this scabbard is almost full. I want you to try and tame Conwell. If you succeed, then you gain a brand-new power that you may face me with later. If you fail..."_

"Let me guess. I die."

 _"Oh no, nothing so primitive. If you fail, the dark energy consumes your mind, along with your sanity. Of course, the end result is still the same. You unlock an incredible power. What will be different is how you use that power."_

"Would this be a catch twenty-two?"

 _"I suppose you could call it that. You need power to wield Conwell, but you need Conwell to wield power. You need both to wield either."_

"So it's a question of whether I'm strong enough. What if I refuse?"

 _"Then I destroy everything you love. It's that simple. And you'll still be tested by Conwell."_

"When will I be able to leave?"

 _"When you are recognized, or not, by Conwell."_

"So if I accept your game, you'll leave them alone?"

 _"Correct. You know, I always assumed you were someone who couldn't be negotiated with. How wrong I was."_

"Whatever. Just hand me the scabbard."

"Are you really sure you should accept?" Kara asked me.

"I don't have much of a choice."

 _"But you are exceptionally fortunate, Kara. I created you because I wanted to see a Construct grow through their own experiences."_

"So that's why you kept watching me."

 _"To a degree. I also wanted if this boy was up to Conwell's challenge. His black fire earlier was_ very _impressive. Now enough stalling. The swordsman is impatient, and no doubt wishes to begin his trial."_

"You know, I have a name."

 _"Oh? Do give me the honor of knowing."_

"It's Elsword."

 _"Well, I am not surprised then. Do forgive me, but I understand your proficiency in swordsmanship now. If 'sword' is in your name."_

"Oh, so you have a sense of humor."

 _"I suppose. But we have no more time to chat. Here is Conwell,"_ Ran says, tossing Conwell to me. _"I bid you farewell for now, young Elsword."_

I felt my mind being pulled into the scabbard. It was strange. I could see my body, but I was not looking through my eyes.

 _"So, who are you?"_ a voice asked. A figure began to appear in the darkness. He looked like an old man. _"Are you my next master?"_

 _(Narrator's POV)_

"Master, what will happen to him?"

 _"It is as I explained. If he fails, then the best thing anyone can do is kill him. His mental state would be ripped apart by the dark energy. He will be unable to distinguish friend from foe. Even you, who he has grown incredibly attached to, are not safe."_

"But then. . ."

 _"Yes. I do not imagine it would be a pleasant sight. Now, enough of this depressing chatter. Could you arrange him in a more comfortable position? I can't imagine that falling face-down in the dirt is very pleasant. And I have one other thing for you to do. . ."_

...

While that was happening at the training field, the others at the house were worried sick about their missing friend. Chung, in particular, was distraught. He was good friends with Elsword, and to think he was missing affected him deeply.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Chung asked, panicked.

"Do try and stay calm, Chung. However, I admit I am worried as well. It is not customary for him to disappear without prior notice," Eve observed.

"Did anyone else notice how strange he was acting when he got back?" Ara asked.

"It's true that he was acting odd when he got back, but that's not why he disappeared now," Rena answered.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Raven inquired silently. Even though he didn't show it, he was worried about Elsword, as well.

"Mistress Eve! Mistress Eve!" high, robotic voices called.

"Moby, Remy. Were you able to find anything?" Eve asked her drones.

"Nothing of Elsword. However, we found faint traces of demonic energy."

"Excellent. Can you track it?"

"Of course. . . Source located! Wait. This data cannot be right."

"What? Where is the source located?"

"It is located. . . directly outside the door!"

With that, a rather loud knock was heard at the door. Powerful, as well. Powerful enough, in fact, to knock the door off its hinges. A girl stepped through the space where the door previously existed. Her eyes were colored a beautiful ice-blue, her short silver hair flying about from the impact. The demonic aura from this girl was unmistakable. But she seemed distracted, as if her mind was elsewhere.

Rena was quick to recognize her. The others were unaware of this girl's identity.

"I have come seeking the El Search Party," she said quietly.

"I knew I was right not to trust you. I felt your demonic aura."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something earlier," she said nonchalantly, as if a trance over her was broken. "I was so pre-occupied with cleaning my body, I forgot to clean up my aura. So, you're Rena? But I'm forgetting myself. I didn't come here to make idle chatter right now. I want to talk."

"Give me one good reason why we should listen to you," Rena said harshly.

"Because you won't see Elsword again if you don't."

 _End of Chapter 4_


	6. Fun With the Gang

_Chapter 5: Fun With the Gang_

"May I inquire as to what you mean by that statement?" Eve asked.

"Oh, wow! Are you a Nasod? I've only heard about them. I've never actually seen one before. This is so amazing! Why didn't Els tell me about you? Any of you! And these two are so adorable!"

"I insist that you do you not handle Moby and Remy," Eve warned.

"You're right. I keep getting sidetracked. I've come to escort you to my master, who is anticipating your arrival. He is most anxious to see you."

"And why couldn't he come himself?" Rena asked.

"Because my master is busy ensuring that nothing goes awry in his plan. In the meantime, I am to escort you to him."

"And if we were to refuse?" Rena further inquired

"Then it is simple. I either kill you, or I incapacitate you, and drag you to him."

"Not leaving us with many options, huh?" Aisha asked.

"It is not my wish to engage you in conflict. I love Elsword, and I would not like to cause his friends harm. So, please, come without a struggle."

"No can do, demon," Chung answered.

"Full-body armor? Well, you'll be tough. Ah, now I see what my master meant. You _are_ powerful as a team."

"At the moment, we are much stronger than you," Ara said. "Surrender, or die."

"You have a sealed spirit? You people really are impressive. An elf, a dark mage contracted with a Devil, a contract with a spirit, _and_ a Nasod? Unbelievable. But I'm afraid I can't. I can almost guarantee that if you kill me, you won't see Elsword again."

"We'll find him, wherever he is."

"Oh, you people are priceless," Kara said as she started laughing. "I never said you wouldn't be able to find him. I said you wouldn't see him again. There's a difference."

"This inquiry is producing no results. Oberon, Ophelia. Stun."

"And you have _more_ servants? This is absolutely amazing! Oh dear, that almost hit me," Kara said as she sidestepped a thrust from Oberon's sword. "A close-range swordsman. I'm guessing your other servant is a long-range tactical fighter. Oh, so you want to play, too?"

Ara was becoming irritated at this girl's attitude, so she moved in to attack.

"A spear user. And your abilities are augmented by that spirit you're contracted with. Your style. . .I know who you are. So you're who Elsword was talking about."

"What things did he tell you?" Ara asked.

"You're Ran's little sister, aren't you?"

This caused Ara to freeze. She stopped, dead in her tracks.

"Well, one down."

 _"Do not get overconfident,"_ a voice emanated from Ara's body. _"Now you shall face me."_

"Hmm, I'll have to pass. You had your shot. Now who's next? Well, that was close."

Kara had just managed to dodge a shot from Chung's Silver Shooters.

"Dual wield. Now _this_ will be interesting."

"Don't underestimate me, demon," Chung declared. "These weapons are stronger than they appear."

"Indeed. But that's not their original form. You modified them from a completely separate tool."

"Step aside, Chung" Add said. "Let me take this crazy bitch."

"Not really polite to call someone you just met 3 minutes ago a 'crazy bitch.' You're an unstable one. And those weapons are very unique. How can they move on their own?"

"None of your business. Now tell us where that dumbass of a redhead is, and I'll only hurt you."

"Let me think about that... I'll have to say no. I'm not done playing with you guys yet."

"Then try your hand against me," Rena said, stepping up to the challenge.

"Is that bow actually _mounted_ on your wrist? That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And this is not my specialty."

"Hmm? Oh, I see. You specialize in martial arts. Kicking, to be more specific. And don't you ever feel heavy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got those monstrous beasts on your chest. You too, Orange. Does every girl around Elsword have unnatural breasts?"

"All right! I get it! Just because mine aren't as big as Rena's doesn't mean they're not there!" a voice shouted.

"Oh, it's you. I saw you earlier when you greeted Els at the door. And what is _with_ that getup?"

 _"That is my command,"_ a voice said. Then a small bat appeared.

"So you're a High Devil. You mean that perverted costume is your doing? You have a very odd taste, bordering on sick. And you. Why would you submit to his contract?"

"Because it was the only way to master dark magic," Aisha said meekly.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. But couldn't you have found another Devil to contract with? Okay, this back-and-forth between us is getting boring. I'm going back now."

As she turned, Kara felt something cut across her arm. _Was that the wind? No. . . Oh, I see._ Turning back around, Kara saw a tall swordsman dressed in grey. He stood silent and poised, like a beast about to hunt.

"Congratulations! You're the first person to hit me. But I really should be getting back to my master. You're welcome to follow me, if you wish. And there's one thing I should tell you guys. I'm not a demon."

 _End of Chapter 5_


	7. Fun With the Gang Pt 2

_Chapter 6: Fun With the Gang Pt. 2_

 _"Do not walk away from your opponents,"_ Eun said through Ara's body. Her black hair turned white, both of her eyes turned red. Spirit energy released in the form of nine tails and wrapped themselves around her body.

"Nine tails. So you're a contracted fox spirit."

Ara's increased speed and reflexes made it difficult for Kara to successfully dodge her strikes. _Well, I'm at a disadvantage. Now I see what you meant, Master Ran._

The rest of the team banded together and continued to attack their mystery intruder. They would have been able to defeat her, but nothing ever proceeds according to plan. "You know, you guys are being kind of unfair. I haven't even lifted a finger against you, and you're trying to kill me."

By this point, Kara was exhausted. She had been managing to dodge their blows so far, but how much longer could that last?

"Just stop running and tell us where Elsword is, you demon," Chung said. "Then we'll just put you out of your misery."

"I told you, I'm not a demon! Hey, Rena! Your boy's got a one-track mind."

"If you're not a demon, then just what are you?" Rena asked.

"Not telling. You wouldn't believe me, anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, then. I'm a Construct."

"That's impossible. Constructs haven't existed for millennia," Add affirmed, always the encyclopedia. "How the hell could _you_ be a Construct?"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me. But that's why I keep saying to come with me. You'll get all your answers. Funny. Master said the exact thing to Elsword. You guys have questions I don't want to answer. Anyway, I really need to get back. Nice talking to you. But next time, could you guys try _not_ to kill me?"

As Kara retreated, the rest of the party was in shock when they heard her words. Had Elsword _really_ gone with this psycho? And if he did, what trouble was he in? It took them all but 10 seconds to decide to follow her. Kara had left a trail of aura, almost as if she was leading them. Then they reached the training field where Elsword said he spent his whole day. Apparently he was spending the night there, too. And he wasn't alone.

"Oh, so you guys _did_ follow me! I knew you would. Nobody can resist the answer to a question. Right, Master?"

 _"Indeed. So what questions do you have? Are you wondering about your friend, who is sleeping right here, safe and sound? Or perhaps you're wondering why I bothered to come all the way out here."_

 _Why is_ Ran _here? Why is Elsword here? Who is this girl who led us here? Why is Elsword asleep? What does Ran want with him?_ Questions raced around Rena's mind.

"Rena, you're asking _way_ too many questions. I can tell," Kara said. "Slow down, and take a deep breath. But first. . .here's my little way of saying hello."

"What are you~!" Rena never got to finish that thought.

 _(Rena's POV)_

 _Why? Why did she just_ kiss _me?_

"Well, that was certainly fascinating," Kara said after breaking the kiss. "I must admit, it was a new experience, kissing a girl. But I can't say I _didn't_ enjoy it. Actually, it was kind of fun."

 _"I must admit, you surprised even me,"_ Ran said, laughing. _"But at the moment, we have more pressing matters."_

"Of course. You're right. For a moment, I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"What the hell did you just do to me?" I asked threateningly.

"Oh, so you _can_ look scary. It's not a good look for you. Again with the questions! Everybody wants answers. I said it before and I'll say it again. This Q&A game you guys are playing is boring. But I'll indulge you. The only thing I did was, well, kiss you. Isn't that obvious? Oh, I see what you meant. No, nothing happened. But I do have one complaint."

"And what would that be?"

"That Elsword wasn't awake to see that."

 _(Narrator's POV)_

Rena was, understandably, getting more and more upset with this girl every minute. Kara was upset that she didn't have Elsword to tease at the moment, so she was toying with the rest of the Party.

Constructs increase their understanding of human behavior by comprehending the behavioral and emotional patterns of those they come into contact with. Because of Kara's exceptional amount of time with Elsword, she, in a word, copied his jocular nature.

"I really don't see the problem. All I did was kiss you. Unless. . .I got it. Could it be that that was your fist kiss?"

 _"I have heard that it is a cruel thing to do, taking someone's first kiss without their approval."_

"That's true, but it was just my little way of greeting her. Well, formally greeting her. When I talked with them earlier, all 7 of them started attacking me together."

 _"Is that so? Well then, do you require assistance?"_

"All I need are my guns. That will suffice. One-on-one? No tricks, I promise."

"Big mistake. All the fair play in the world won't save you."

A small grin had been playing on Kara's lips for a while. Now she couldn't hold it back anymore. She started laughing so hard, she fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry. But I can't help it. It's not you. Okay, okay. I'm good."

Even though she was _not_ good, Ran tossed Kara her tools. They landed next to her. Kara was still having a small laughing fit, and was unable to catch them at the moment.

"Thank you, Master," Kara said, finally finished laughing. "I pray that this will not take too long. And don't worry. _I_ won't kill you."

"Oh, really? Then who _will_ be doing the killing?"

"You have two options. Either Master Ran will kill you, or Elsword will kill you when he wakes up."

 _End of Chapter 6_


	8. Begin!

_Chapter 7: Begin!_

 _(Elsword's POV)_

"So, you're Conwell," I said.

 _"Indeed. You come to me seeking power, but you are very young. Why?"_

"Because I'm searching for someone close to me. I need enough strength to do so."

 _"Honesty and drive. You're a magic swordsman? And aided by fire, no less."_

"Does that mean anything?"

 _"Simply curious. Regardless, I am not sure if you're ready for this. The power you seek can only be obtained by harnessing dark energy. This will stir the despair and turmoil in you heart. Are you sure you are ready for this?"_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you..."_

 _(Narrator's POV)_

"Wait. That doesn't make sense. Why would _Elsword_ kill us?" Rena asked.

"Maybe if you behave and try not to kill me, I'll tell you. _Maybe._ "

"You know what? I _really_ don't like you."

"Aww, and here I was hoping we could be friends. What's wrong, didn't enjoy that kiss?"

 _"I would not advise taunting her anymore than you have, Kara."_

"So, your name is Kara? At least now I know what to write on your tombstone."

"Wow, aren't _we_ in a bad mood today?"

Rena was getting more and more upset with Kara every second. Something about her reminded Rena of something that irritated her. But she couldn't put her finger on what.

"What's wrong? Having problems? Is it _that_ time for you?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Can't you be quiet for a few minutes?"

"Well, I could, but it wouldn't be as fun. Or would you prefer to fight?"

"That sounds good."

 _"So, you finally get to pull the trigger."_

"It's no big deal, really."

"Aww, what's wrong? Does the creation need the creator's permission?"

"What was that? I _dare_ you to say that again."

"I'm not going to repeat myself. You heard me the first time."

"No, no! Damn it, Kara, get a hold of yourself," Kara muttered to herself. "Calm down. Just calm down."

"What are you doing?"

"Okay, I'm good. Sorry, but I can't fight well if I get upset. So, are you ready?"

"I've been waiting on you."

"Good. You could use a lesson in patience."

"I've had it with your smart mouth."

"Then beat El-chan for it, not me."

"D-D-Did you just call him...?"

"And if I did? What _I_ call him is none of _your_ concern. Enough stalling. Oh, and go easy on me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, it's really embarrassing. But I've never used these before. Ever."

 _"It's true. She's always asked me to hold onto them."_

"So I'm fighting a newbie?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't believe this."

"Care to switch? I'll fight Armor Boy first. We use the same weapons, after all."

"How 'bout it, Chung? You game?"

"Sure. I just want her to shut up and give Elsword back."

"So, your name is Chung? It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh, can it."

"Ouch. Aren't we angry?"

 _"He may not look it, but this boy is the prince of Hamel. Be on your guard."_

"You mean I get to fight a _crown prince_? Geez, El-chan, how many awesome people are you friends with?"

" I am Chung Seiker, crown prince of Hamel. I am known as a Deadly Chaser."

"I'm Kara. I guess you could me a Nightshade. It's a name my master came up with a while ago."

"Like the poison?"

"Oh, _that's_ what it is. I had no idea."

 _"Well, mostly true. Nightshade plants are very poisonous if handled incorrectly. Very much like you now, it seems."_

"Okay, that was just mean. I'm not like that. For the most part."

 _"And the other part?"_

"Guilty!"

 _"Did you make sure to study these guns?"_

"Yes, teacher. I made sure."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you had never used them before."

"You're right. I've never _used_ them. But I _have_ studied their use and practicality."

 _"Those tools were designed exclusively for her. No-one else may use them."_

"So, shall we begin our little spar?"

"Finally!"

"Geez, everyone's so impatient. But you're right. Let's go. I'll let you have the first shot."

"Bad move. I'll end this quickly. _Leg Shot!"_

She turned her gun on herself and pulled the trigger.

Chung's shot might have been effective, had it actually hit her.

 _Wait. Where'd she go?_ Chung thought. It's like she had just vanished.

"Just not fast enough."

Just as he turned around, he felt something pierce his leg.

"You attacked my leg. I'm just returning the favor."

And yet for the wound he suffered, there was no blood. There wasn't even any pain.

"What did you do to me?"

"You'll find out now."

With that, she pointed the barrel at his head and fired. His body sank to the ground.

"Well, that's one down. And don't worry. He's just fine. Well, I _did_ shoot his leg."

 _"You shot him in the head!"_ Rena shouted.

"Oh, please. If I want, those shots don't cause any pain. If anyone besides me tries to use them, these handsome toys are nothing but paperweights."

Her guns in question looked like a pistol and rifle.

"Hey, Ran? Who made these?"

 _"A weaponsmith I... persuaded. He was unnaturally eager to craft these, actually."_

"Remind me to thank him, will you?"

 _"I can. And what happened to "Master?"_

"Well, this is what I decided. I'm staying with Elsword."

 _"I see. Well, if that is your wish."_

"It is. So, who's next?" Kara asked, turning her attention back to Rena.

"I will accept."

"Okay. You know, I just noticed this, but you're rather beautiful, as well. So what's your name?"

"I am Eve. Code: Empress."

"Okay, I'm lost now."

 _"She is not only a Nasod. She is the queen of the Nasod race."_

"Are you serious!? First a prince, now a _queen_!?"

"Enough. Oberon, Ophelia, prepare for battle."

"This'll be difficult. If I can't hit you, then what can I do?"

"Surrender your life to me."

"But I won't be with El-chan if I do that!"

"Oberon, Ophelia. Kill her."

Oberon dashed forward, ready to attack. Kara was able to dodge, but this left her open to attack. Ophelia began her assault. Together, the two of them made a powerful team.

"This might actually be tough."

Aiming the barrel at herself, Kara fired. Afterwards, she seemed to disappear.

"You know, this really _is_ fun!" Kara exclaimed, pulling the trigger again.

The shot itself was not seen, but the damage clearly was. Oberon had a massive hole straight through his chest. With his OS damaged, he fell in a pile of metal.

"Now who said we were done?"

This time, it was Ophelia's turn. But this shot was aimed at her head. After that shot, Kara reappeared.

"Man, that felt good! Oops. I might have gone a little too far. I wanted to have some more fun with them. Please excuse me for this."

And with that, Kara dashed up to Eve and kissed her, just as she had done with Rena.

 _"May I ask why you keep kissing those girls?"_ Ran asked after Kara broke away.

"It's a bit odd, but when I kiss someone, I learn more that way than from simple interaction. Accelerated learning, I guess."

"So is that why you kissed Rena and myself?"

"Yes, and no. The other reason is because I kissed El-chan, being a boy, but I was curious about what it felt like to kiss a girl. And to be honest, I think girls are more appealing in that regard."

"What are you implying? Are you suggesting that you are more sexually inclined towards females?"

"Not exactly. It's. . . How do I put it? Oh! It's more fun!"

"I have had enough of this. Let us continue our battle."

"As fun as that sounds, do you have any servants left?"

"A queen never reveals all of her secrets. _Code: Thunderbolt_."

There was an explosion of energy, and a portal opened. From that portal stepped Eve's third and strongest servant, Ferdinand.

"Unbelievable! This is just awesome! You've been holding out on me."

"It was necessary. I can only summon Ferdinand as a last resort. He is not to be used under any other circumstances."

"That makes sense. He looks really strong."

Pulling the trigger again, she vanished, as if into thin air.

"Problem is, it's hard to hit what you can't see."

The blast came out of nowhere, just like last time. It hit Ferdinand dead-center, but he was not destroyed. Instead, he stumbled, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, that's bad," Kara said as she reappeared. "Oh, well. That's what makes these things fun."

"The effects produced by your shots are influenced by your thoughts."

"Congratulations! Give the girl a sticker! Or should I give you something else? Maybe something a little more. . .rewarding?"

"I must decline your offer."

"Too bad. But at least you let me down easy. But that's about right. I can change the effect however I want to."

"You are certainly a formidable opponent."

"That's kind of you to say. But I'm afraid we're our battle is concluded."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kara said as she pointed to Ferdinand, " _That's_ what I mean."

Even though it seemed like Ferdinand could continue, he collapsed. He didn't break or fall apart. He just fell.

"Yeah, I played you on for a bit. I used a special shot that only effects Nasods and other mechanical devices. It causes them to malfunction after a short time. I just needed to stall you long enough for it to work."

"Recalculating. Odds of victory: 18.4%. There are few options left. I concede."

"I'm glad. I'm glad that I didn't have to hurt you. You're too beautiful for that. And don't worry. Your servant should be operable again by tomorrow. Now there's only one thing left to do."

Kara walked over to the broken remains of Oberon. Aiming at his body, she pulled the trigger. And then the strangest thing happened. His core began to repair itself. Seconds later, he was fully repaired, as if nothing had happened. Then she did the same thing to Ophelia. Within seconds, she was fully repaired as well.

"Why would you assist the enemy?"

"1. I felt kind of bad about destroying them. 2. You already surrendered, so you can't use them now. 3. I really would like for us to be friends."

"I see. You truly do care for Elsword, do you not?"

"I do."

"Then I admit my defeat."

"Okay, that's done. Does anyone else want to battle right now?"

"I've had enough. I'll go."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I know you guys don't like me. I'm letting you guys vent on me. Which is too bad. I told Eve, I really want us to be friends."

"Then why have you been fighting us?"

"May I remind you that you started attacking me? I wanted you to come with me, but _you_ had to go and start this little ball. I didn't want to fight then, and I don't want to fight now. That's why I healed Eve's servants. Oh, I almost forgot!"

She walked over to Chung's body, still lying lifelessly on the ground. She aimed at his head, and fired. Seconds later, he began to regain consciousness. But he had a hard time moving. And there was a stabbing pain in his left leg.

"You shot him again!"

"Yes, I did. But this is different. Keep in mind these aren't real bullets. They're just magic. Let me explain. I explained to Eve that the effects are changed according to my thoughts. Sadly, I can't heal wounds inflicted like this. I'm truly sorry. Why can't you understand? I never wanted to fight any of you."

"Then answer this. Why did you go this far?"

"Because if I couldn't convince you guys to come out here, you might never find Elsword again. Well, that's not exactly true. You see how he's just lying there? He's being tested by Conwell, if any of you have heard of it. Right now, dark energies are pouring into his heart. If he can't overcome that negativity, he'll go insane. He'll kill everything and everyone, including you. Even Ran could die fighting against him like that."

 _"It's true. If he were to awaken in that state, I am not certain I could win."_

"If that were to happen, the only way you'd find Elsword is when reports of mass destruction start sweeping across this nation, even more destruction than the demons. Follow them, and you would find him. But he wouldn't be able to find you. He'd be lost in a sea of despair, tragedy, and darkness. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen."

 _End of Chapter 7_

* * *

 **Okay, after this is where my story becomes a tad muddled, so I won't be posting anything on this for a while. At least, not until I can clean my scrambled mind. Sorry, everyone. I want you to enjoy this, but I've got more. And they'll be posted, too.**


End file.
